Many devices include an antenna to receive and/or send data to other devices. For instance, an antenna can be used to connect to the Internet, to wirelessly communicate with other devices, to send messages, etc.
Devices with antennas can be susceptible to antenna performance degradation. For example, devices that are mobile, such as handheld devices, can be susceptible to antenna performance degradation due to the proximity of the hand, head, and/or other objects which may be held close to the radiating antenna. Antenna degradation can limit the effective communication range, and in cases of devices with automatic level control, can limit battery life due to excessive power draw of the power amplifier.